911
by CuteNinja99
Summary: The Turks are police officers during the 911 attack in New York and someone precious to Elena is in the towers. Elena-centric. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N In this the Turks are NYPD officers during the attack on the World Trade Center. This is my first story, so hopefully you will enjoy it and please review! I do not own Final Fantasy.**

_Abc= flashback_

911

I've never seen anything like it. The cloud of smoke and dust has finally passed. Or it has revealed enough of the sky to let the investigations begin. It drifted away to show a graveyard. A graveyard known as the rubble of the World Trade Centre. I surveyed the area and walked towards it with my co-workers around me. Sirens are ringing in my ears, and footsteps rushing closer and closer. No one could have predicted this.

"_Reno, Rude, Elena come to my office immediately." Tseng announced as he entered the office that I share with my co-workers. He left as soon as he came, not even bothering to tell off Reno for flinging elastic bands across the room. The three of us stool up all with questioning looks on our faces and left the room. Some people in the hallway seemed to be panicking. That was my first clue something was wrong. Then Rufus Shinra walked by. He too looked distressed. I thought 'What could have happened'. No one could have made me ready me for the news I was about to receive_

There are many people being rushed to an ambulance. Men, women and children. The list never seemed to end. I feel a bit light-headed because of all the blood. But there was one thing that annoyed me. Where is he? Where is that hair, that he always seemed to have spent 2 hours on, and his plaid shirt, which always has that red pen in the pocket? Where is dad? He is working in the towers today. Or was. I feel tears creeping up on me. No. I mustn't. Not in my uniform. Not as a NYPD officer. I can't risk my reputation. I turn to Rude who is helping the hunt for living souls and I join him.

"_Yo boss-man, what's the 911?" As we entered the office Reno took no time in waiting to hear why we were summoned. Tseng's features seem to have softened, even if it was just a bit. He looked…sad?_

"_Two planes crashed into the World Trade Center. Both towers are destroyed." I didn't pay attention to what he said after that. I was in a state of shock, and so was Reno and probably Rude but I can't really tell because of the sunglasses. Reno's devilish smirk was gone and i saw hints of melancholy in his eyes. Tseng caught our attention again and told us we will be looking for survivors in the rubble once the cloud of smoke is gone and to go back to the office in the meantime. But there was one thought running through my mind like a head-less chicken. Dad is in there._

Everyone was looking among the rubble. Including me. I've found some rings, wallets, photographs etcetera.

"Excuse me ma'am, but can we get a few words about terrible recent events?" The TV cameras are all on me as I try to find the right words. The blonde reporter slightly shoves the microphone at me, as her make-up covered features turned impatient.

"The situation is now under control, however a number of casualties has not been calculated yet. More information will be released as time goes by."

"Thank you for your time." The woman soon took her attention away from me and back to the camera as I walked away.

_I'm staring out of the window. The black cloud of soot and dust was still present but the blue sky was coming into view. Rude and Reno had gone to the cafeteria to get coffee. I was on my own. My eyes were brimming with tears. What if father didn't survive? Will I ever see him again? A few tears slipped out and soon waterfalls came._

"_Why the waterworks 'Laney?"_

_I jumped at the sudden presence and shifted my gaze to see Rude and Reno staring back at me. I took a few seconds to dry my tears but more came._

"_You know someone in there don't you?" Rude asked. I nodded slowly. Reno sighed loudly._

"_Don't cry just yet. That person might be still alive in there." Reno was right, but I obviously wouldn't admit that. I embraced them with a muffed 'Thank you' and wiped away my tears and this time no more came out._

The dams that's are holding back my tears are slowly breaking. I've gotten a few looks from people who suggest to me that they can see through the mask. Wait. Is that him? My legs suddenly propelled myself forward, as I tried not to trip over the ruins. I'm coming closer and closer. There he is. With hair, that he seemed to have spent 2 hours on, and plaid shirt, with some creases added. Just without the pen. My legs collapsed on me as soon as I reached his body. He was alive. His chest is moving. Slowly, a smile plasters on my face as I feel tears sliding down my cheek. The paramedics have to take him away though. He must have inhaled too much dust. I keep smiling as he is taken into the ambulance.

"Is that the person you were worried 'bout?"

I gasp and turn my head to face a now smirking again Reno.

"You really need to stop scaring me like that."

"Just doing what I do best 'Laney!" He smirk widens and I wipe away my tears and follow him to Rude and Tseng, who are looking for more survivors, and I join them.


End file.
